And The Story Turns
by McGorgeous
Summary: Addison comes back to Seattle on a consult. Derek misses her, what happenes? I promise the story is better than the summary! Continue YAY or Nay?


**A/N: **This is written by my awesomely amazing hunnieeee Emily (stairwell girl no1) and moi. mwah

**Disclaimer:** If we'd own it, Addie would have lived happily ever after with Prince Charming Derek.

**And The Story Turns...**

Addison was looking at Seattle Grace hospital. It had been over a year since she had stood in front of it the last time, but today she had a smile on her face. Her life had changed; she was just here for a consult. Addison wouldn't have to stay. Well, she wouldn't have the last time, but this time, there was no reason to. She was free to leave, no contract, no marriage binding her to this place. Slowly she walked through the big doors, stepping into what had been like her second home for over a year. Inside the building Derek walked out of room number 3421, just finishing his rounds.

Addison saw Derek walking down the hall and as he looked at her, she waved. It felt too familiar, she didn't know why she waved or even bothered to smile at him, but she did it anyway.

Derek looked at her in shock for several minutes, not truly believing she was standing there until she waved so he quickly waved back at her, not sure what to do.

She had to laugh at the expression on his face and winked at him, it had been so long since Addison had seen him and honestly, she missed him.

He walked over at her in long steps, not ripping his eyes away from her. It seemed like she got more beautiful every time he saw her.

"Hey." Addison smiled at him, glad he didn't walk away from her.

''Addie, hi.'' He kept on staring at her.

"Hey, eyes are a little bit more north." She snapped her fingers and laughed when she saw him looking at her chest.

''Sorry.'' He grinned sheepishly.

"No problem. So, how have you been?" She raised her eyebrows at her ex husband, deep down she was wondering if he still was with the slutty intern.

''I'm not with Meredith anymore if that's what you mean.'' He rolled his eyes playfully.

"Shut up! I didn't ask that." Addison laughed, how well he knew her.

''Hmm of course you didn't.''

"No I didn't. I was asking you how you've been the last year, all without me." She grinned at him.

''I-- I'm good.'' He nodded, lying badly. ''What about you?''

Addison raised her eyebrow at him before answering "I'm fine, just a little lonely in LA, miss the surgery and the cutting Pete and Naomi are already making fun of me."

''Pete?'' He raised his eyebrows.

"I work with him and we went out." She shrugged her shoulders.

''So uh...he's not your boyfriend?''

"What if he was?"

''Nothing, I was just asking.''

"Sure you are." She rolled her eyes at him "But no, well, I don't know."

''You don't know?''

"Yeah, I don't know. We're dating sometimes, and... I'm not giving you more details."

''And why not?''

"Because there is no reason why I should, so, anyone you're seeing?"

''Kinda.''

"Aha, so you're not any better than I am. Who's the girl? Don't tell me another intern!"

''No. Actually, she's a nurse here.''

"Well, name?" Addison questioned further.

''Rose.''

"Oh brunette?" Addison's eyes widened and a grin appeared on her face.

''Hmhmm. Why?''

"She was 'dating' Mark." She had to try her best to not burst out in laughter.

''Hmm I know.''

"That's fun..."

''Why?''

"Just the fact that Mark was dating me after I was with you and you're dating Rose after she was with Mark."

''Right...''

"Why did you break up with your intern?" Addison wanted to change the subject.

''_Meredith_'' He stretched her name. ''And I just didn't belong together.''

"Like we didn't." She sighed.

''You can't compare those two things.''

"Hmm, I think I can."

''But you can't.''

"What makes you tell me what I can do and what I can't do?!" She snapped at him.

''Never mind.'' He sighed. She didn't get it anyway.

Addison looked out of the window, unable to find words. He looked at the floor, not sure what to say.

"So, how have you and this Rose been?" She broke the silence that had overcome them.

''We're fine I guess, just started dating.''

"That's good, I'm happy for you." Addison gave him a smile, hoping he wouldn't see her heart break inside.

''Yeah...thanks.''

She nodded and carried on smiling. Every fiber of her body was longing for him.

''So...what brought you here?''

"I'm here on a consult. TTTS case." Addison exclaimed excitedly, her eyes sparkling.

''That's pretty cool.'' He was unable to smile at his excited wife. Wait, no! Ex-wife...

"Hmm no it's not, not for you anyway, you're mister hot shot, the world is all mine, neuron-surgeon." She mocked him.

Derek playfully rolled his eyes at her. ''There are more hot shot neuro-surgeons then there are neonatal-surgeons so neuro is less impressive."

Addison couldn't help but smile at him, he had always said stuff like that when they were still together, gosh, she really missed this.

''So..How has LA been?''

"Good, not that busy... It's like sun, beach, hot guys..."

''Are you seeing anyone?''

"No. Not really I mean I've been casually dating, but that's it."

''Oh...'' He couldn't help but smile from the inside.

"Hmm, don't be so surprised."

''I'm not!'' He lied.

"That was mean now." Addison laughed "You're not surprised that no one wants to date me." She feigned hurt.

''You're right.'' He rolled his eyes jokingly.

"Yeah well, seems like I'm really getting old, undesirable." Why was she telling him that?!

''You're 39.''

"39 and almost 40!"

''I'm 41!''

"That doesn't mean anything. If a guy is over 40 that mean he's mature but if a woman is it means, bitchy, infertile and unable to get a guy. This in my case is the truth."

''Well...guys do age well...''

"That's why I'm going to die with the knowledge of only dating four guys in my entire life."

''Mhm.''

"You know this would have been the point where you were supposed to say 'No Addison, you're still desirable and might find someone'."

''You're desirable.''

"Too late now."

''I still mean it.''

Addison looked up at him and smiled "Thanks, even though you're probably the only one thinking I am."

''I wanna bet your ass I'm not.''

"Oh yes you are, even though you're my husband..." _DAMNIT_ "ex-husband, sorry, which means you have some kinda responsibility to say so..."

He felt his heart skip a beat. Husband... ''Yeah but still...'' He was still taken off-guard.

"Wow, you're quite the talker today, aren't you?"

''I'm a peaceful person.''

"Okay, then I'll give you some peace. See you when you're not so busy with being peaceful." Addison grinned and turned around, hoping he'd stop her.

''I'm working now so no peacefull-ness here.''

"Wanna get some lunch?"

''Yeah sure.''

She smiled at him.

''So for how long are you staying?''

"Well, for about... two days." She told him when they walked out of the hospital. They had decided to get lunch away from nosy interns.

''Two days?!'' He almost yelled out.

Addison laughed "Yes, two days, why?"

''That's...short...''

"Hmm, I don't have anything to do or to stay for anymore." Sadness was evident in her voice.

He didn't know how to respond though his heart was screaming at him to tell her he was a reason to stay.

Addison took his hand in hers, hoping that was alright.

He was surprised at her action, lacing their fingers together.

She smled up at him, moving a little closer.

Derek looked at her through the corner of his eye, suddenly feeling extremely cheery and excited as he gave her hand a small squeeze.

Addison now was as close as she could get, still in the hope he didn't mind.

He rubbed his thumb softly over her hand as they entered the bistro.

She sat down on a small table in a corner.

He smiled back at her, taking in her beauty. ''You know, you look gorgeous.''

She felt tingles in her stomach like always when he was close to her and blushed "Thanks, you don't look bad yourself."

''Thank you.'' He flashed her his smile, the one that was only meant and reserved for her.

She scooted a little closer, so she was able to take in his scent.

He only smiled wider, grabbing her hand under the table.

Addison laced their fingers together, all she wanted was to just kiss him, but she couldn't.

He kept on looking at her. Should he or should he not?

Their gazes locked and it felt like the world had stopped spinning.

''Addie?'' He asked breathless.

"Hmm?" She could tell that he was just as lost in the moment as she was.

''Can I kiss you?'' She nodded her head, already feeling her body burn in anticipation. He moved his head closer to hers, waiting a few seconds to close the gap and kiss her. Addison immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back softly. He rested his hand on her cheek, tenderly kissing her. She sucked on his bottom lip, this felt like old times when they were still happy together. He parted his lips, his tongue silently asking entrance. She parted her lips under his, granting him entrance that she was longing for. He slipped his tongue into her mouth. Addison moaned lowly and massaged his tongue with hers. He let his tongue duel with hers. Gosh he had missed this. Addison never wanted to let go of him ever again, this just felt so right. He passionately kissed her, resting his other hand on her thigh. She let out another low moan and tried to pull him closer once again. Derek slipped his hand under her skirt slightly. How had he ever given up on this? Addison could feel the familiar heat buildup in her veins; she was hoping he wouldn't regret this. He moaned into the kiss, trying to show her how much he loved her. How could he make her feel like this? It was like she was under his spell. After a few seconds they pulled back, desperately in need of oxygen as he continued to softly peck her lips.

"Derek?" Addison whispered breathless.

''Yeah?''

"I love you." She bit down on her lip, this was the wrongest thing to say ever.

He looked at her for a few moments before a smile spread over his face. ''I love you too Addie.''

Addison's eyes widened at this "Seriously now?"

''Yes seriously.''

She smiled brightly.

''I really do love you, I always have and I always will.''

Instead of replying with words she glued her lips to his again.

He closed his eyes again, immediately kissing her back.

XXX

Continue YAY or Nay?

**GIMME**


End file.
